Isto é errado!
by chuchud
Summary: James Sirius estava aborrecido na festa de casamento de Ted e Victoire, e qual a razão para tal aborrecimento? Claro que poderia ser apenas Dominique Weasley e seu namorado novo.


Não há lugar mais alegre do que uma festa de casamento, certo? Bem, não era assim que James Sirius Potter pensava. Olhando de soslaio para a sua prima, Dominique Weasley, dançando com Lorcan Scamander, ele só tinha desgosto no olhar. Era a festa de casamento de Ted Lupin e Victoire Weasley, mas mesmo que estivesse feliz pelo amigo e pela prima, não conseguiria realmente se divertir com aquele casal meloso perto dele. Dominique e Lorcan dançavam uma música lenta, ela ria de tudo o que ele falava e ele mantinha um sorriso largo no rosto, e constantemente eles trocavam pequenos beijos. James não poderia evitar de fazer uma careta de desprezo diante da situação, e muito menos esconder que gostaria de estar no lugar do rapaz.

Ainda no mês passado, quando estava prestes a fazer as NIEM´s, James havia dito a Dominique tudo o que sentia por ela e sabia que ela sentia o mesmo (havia acabado de se tocar disso). Mas é claro que a garota não poderia deixar-se pelo charme dele como tantas outras garotas haviam feito, eles eram primos e além disso, ela pensava conhecê-lo melhor do que ninguém. O fator "primos" poderia ser um fator a pesar, já que alguns dos seus familiares praticamente enlouqueceram quando ouviram do namoro de Ted e Vic, pois de certo modo, eles eram tratados como primos. Só que James nunca teria se declarado para uma menina com tanto nervosismo como havia sido, e achando que ela o conhecia, pensou que ela aceitaria que ele estava falando a verdade e que ele não deixaria nada impedi-lo de ficar com a garota que tanto amava.

Tudo havia começado quando eram pequenos e eram deixados sempre juntos pelos adultos, que consideravam uma boa idéia que crianças da mesma idade brincam-se juntas. O que eles não esperavam era o conteúdo dessas brincadeiras, e sem querer deixar explicito o que aconteceria, vamos apenas dizer que foi por uma destas brincadeiras que James e Dominique haviam dado o seu primeiro beijo quando tinham apenas oito anos de idade. Assim, James e Dominique sempre foram próximos, um amor de primo, como diziam. Porém, era realmente suspeito o quão irritada a garota ficava quando ouvia sobre mais um encontro do seu primo com uma garota qualquer em Hogwarts, ou quando James insistia em azarar todos os garotos que ousavam pensar em convidar Dominique para saírem.

O erro fatal havia acontecido na última festa de Natal, quando deixados a sós em um dos quartos na Toca, eles deixaram-se levar pelo momento e acabaram se beijando. Dessa vez não foram leves encostos de lábios, e sim um beijo mais profundo, envolvendo línguas e mãos por todos os cantos do corpo um do outro. Ficaram um tempo considerável assim, até que se deram conta do que estavam fazendo e separaram-se rapidamente, dizendo que aquilo havia sido errado e apenas um impulso e curiosidade estranhos. Jamais iria acontecer novamente. Mas aconteceu, e não foram apenas mais uma vez, e sim algumas cinco ou seis vezes. Dominique voltou ao juízo antes do que James, dizendo que era errado, que eles eram primos e também que não se deixaria iludir pelo garoto. Ela disse palavras duras naquela noite, reclamou e reclamou das atitudes infantis de James e saiu do armário de vassouras antes que ele pensasse em se defender.

Muitos estranharam o motivo do afastamento entre os dois, todos os consideravam grandes amigos e bem chegados (os que não sabiam que havia algo a mais ali do que uma amizade), e nenhum deles dignaram-se a justificar o ocorrido. Logo, Dominique passou a sair com Lorcan Scamander, e James preocupou-se em azarar o garoto em pensamento, sabia que sua relação com Dominique não era dita como correta e que não poderia insistir naquilo sendo que a menina o queria longe. O que ele não esperava era que a garota o olhasse secretamente quando pensava que ninguém estava olhando, ou que pensasse nele enquanto estava com Lorcan e acho que podemos considerar James Sirius como um legítimo Weasley Potter, já que demorou longos meses até que ele percebesse aquilo.

James simplesmente bebeu mais um gole de sua cerveja amanteigada, desejando que a festa acabasse logo e ele pudesse finalmente ir para casa e acabar com aquele pesadelo. Alguns minutos depois, porém, quando estava saindo para tomar um ar fresco, foi surpreendido por Dominique. A garota parecia devastada, ofegava para recuperar o fôlego e parecia que ela tinha corrido até ali. Ele lambeu os próprios lábios, não estava convicto de que realmente queria saber o que ela tinha a falar, e estava cansado demais para ouvir todo o discurso e inventário dos seus defeitos. Apenas a fitava intensamente, e tentava não deixar-se distrair pela beleza dela, ainda que tenha ficado ainda mais encantadora agora que suas bochechas estavam coradas.

- Sinto muito, James. E-eu realmente sinto muito. – Ela disse, e todo o desespero era facilmente visto em sua voz.

O garoto de cabelos arrepiados e olhos castanhos esverdeados não reagiu, de todas as possibilidades de acontecimentos que previa para essa noite, esse dificilmente era o que ele estava esperando que acontecesse. Visto que o garoto não falaria nada, Dominique continuou a falar:

- Não queria que as coisas tivessem chegado a esse ponto. Detesto ter me afastado de você e te machucado por isso. E por mais que eu saiba que isto é um erro enorme, o que eu mais deteste é estar completamente apaixonada por você.

Ele parecia que gostaria de intervir, mas ela o impediu comum abano de mão e retornou a falar.

- Não, não! Agora me deixe falar. Sempre tive uma queda por você, é verdade, mas as coisas estavam ficando cada vez mais intensas e... e você é meu primo.

Nesse momento, James não sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Parecia que nada daquilo era verdade e não passava de um sonho muito estranho. Ela finalmente havia admitido que tinha alguma espécie de sentimentos por ele, mas não parecia algo muito bom pelo tom dela e pela conclusão da frase, pode observar que aquilo não seria nada como ele desejava que fosse.

- Isto é errado, você viu que papai estava prestes a deserdar Victoire por ter se envolvido com o Ted, imagina o que ele faria com você! E o que o resto da família pensaria? Certamente mandariam nós dois para o St. Mungus! Mas hoje eu percebi que não importa o que nada deles pensam, nunca fui de me preocupar o que falavam de mim, porque começaria agora, não é mesmo? – Ela deu uma pausa, e seus olhos encontraram com o de James. Ambos estavam agitados e nervosos, e devido a não interrupção dele, ela concluiu sem delongas o discurso.

- Eu já falei com a mamãe e ela não pareceu surpresa, disse que sempre havia desconfiado disso e me aconselhou a vir falar contigo. Bem, a essa altura ela já deve ter contado para a família toda e todos estão esperando para passar mal ou dizer "Sempre soube!" quando nós voltarmos para a festa... Então, a Vicky me acusará de estar tentando roubar a noite dele, eu retrucaria e papai repreenderia nós duas, ai eu não vou poder falar contigo de novo, isso é se você vai querer falar comigo, e...

James não deixou que a garota terminasse a frase, colocou o dedo indicador nos lábios dela enquanto se aproximava, e sorriu para ela. Dominique suspirou, tranqüilizando-se e abraçou James, que apenas sorria no meio do cabelo dela.

- Então, acho que é melhor sairmos daqui antes que Bill me ameace com uma maldição imperdoável. – Ele disse, sorrindo e ela sorriu para ele de volta, antes deles se afastarem da tenda e aparatarem para qualquer lugar ao ouvirem o grito de Bill Weasley ao fundo.


End file.
